Dedicato a Severus
by Ida59
Summary: Solo una confessione, solo un’assoluzione. Solo uno struggente messaggio d’amore.


Autrice:          Ida (Febbraio 2004).

Censura:        Per tutti.

Pairing:          Nessuno.

Personaggi:  Severus Piton

Nota:                          Solo una confessione, solo un'assoluzione. Solo uno struggente messaggio d'amore.

Dedicato a Severus

Il Presente

Il tempo passa, lento ma inesorabile.

I mesi si susseguono ai mesi, e gli anni agli anni. Implacabilmente.

Ed ogni volta il sogno svanisce: un sogno che non hai più il coraggio di sognare.

Un sogno che hai infine rinunciato a sognare: lo hai confidato a quei pochi che consideri amici e lo dimostri con i fatti rispettando onestamente e fino in fondo, ogni volta, quelle terribili regole che ti sei imposto.

Un sogno al quale hai volontariamente rinunciato, Severus.

Eppure… in fondo al tuo cuore… quel sogno è ancora e sempre là.

E' tanta la paura… ma quel sogno infinitamente prezioso è sempre là, custodito nelle segrete profondità del tuo cuore… in attesa di un magia che sai che non avverrà mai.

Ed ogni volta attendi invano, soffocando la speranza per ciò che sai che non potrà accadere.

Eppure… incrollabile e tenace, la minuscola fiammella della speranza continua ad ardere indomita nel tuo cuore.

Il fato ti è amico, Severus… ed ogni volta ti toglie il tempo della speranza… affinché tu non abbia a soffrire troppo…

Ed ogni volta sono lacrime di sangue.

Un sangue che è la negazione della vita.

E tu hai rinunciato a vivere, richiudendoti nella solitudine di quel buio e gelido sotterraneo, dove vivi una vita del tutto irreale, aggrappandoti solo ad effimere ed inutili realtà. 

Non parli mai del tuo passato e della tua scelta. Perché non vuoi vedere il tuo orrore riflesso negli occhi degli altri. Perché non vuoi permettere loro di giudicarti. Perché non puoi sopportare la loro pietà. Perché loro non sanno e non potranno mai capire.

Lacrime, lacrime amare che non hanno mai fine. Quante volte, quante volte hai creduto che potessero infine esaurirsi? Quante volte sei stato miseramente disilluso? Ora lo sai, Severus: non hanno mai fine le lacrime. Si rinnovano ogni giorno, nei tuoi pensieri, nel tuo cuore e nella tua anima. Le vedi negli occhi di chi ami… e rimani del tutto impotente davanti a loro.

Non ci sono mai state parole… solo sguardi ed abbracci silenziosi in cui affogare disperatamente un dolore comune troppo grande da affrontare. Un dolore che unisce… un dolore che separa. 

Ma anche al dolore non c'è mai fine

Hai paura di vivere nel Presente, Severus… ma sai che il Passato non potrà più tornare.

Un eterno Presente, che è già Passato, senza avere mai la possibilità di diventare Futuro.

La negazione della vita.

L'espiazione della colpa.

Quei ricordi maledetti.

L'incubo del rimorso.

Il Passato

Hai disperatamente cercato di dimenticare. Ma invano, perché non si può dimenticare. Sei perfettamente consapevole che non potrai mai dimenticare. Lo hai sempre saputo.

Il Luogo delle Scelte non Fatte è nell'Inferno della tua mente.

Il Tempo delle Scelte non Fatte è nell'Inferno dei tuoi ricordi.

Dolore… tanto dolore. Lo ricordi bene, vero Severus? Ti ci sei aggrappato con tutte le tue forze a quel dolore… perché ti annebbiava la mente e ti impediva di pensare. E tu non volevi pensare.

Giorni di intenso dolore… giorni passati nella disperazione dell'Inferno.

E' difficile tornare a vivere dopo essere stati all'Inferno.

Perché… perché proprio a te? Perché ti hanno imposto quella tremenda scelta?

Era un sogno meraviglioso, inseguito da lungo tempo, costruito lentamente con tanta fatica.

Ormai lo avevi quasi raggiunto… ancora poco e lo avresti avuto tra le mani…

Invece hai dovuto scegliere.

Ed hai scelto di uccidere il tuo sogno.

Perché Severus, perché?

Perché hai avuto Paura.

Paura di non essere in grado di affrontare il domani, di non essere all'altezza di tutto ciò che ti sarebbe stato inesorabilmente chiesto. Paura di soffrire troppo e di vedere soffrire troppo chi amavi. Paura di dovere rinunciare a tutto ciò che avevi.

Sei un essere umano, Severus. E' nella natura umana avere paura.

Perché hai avuto Coraggio.

Quanto coraggio ci vuole ad uccidere un sogno? Tanto. L'infinito coraggio che solo la disperazione più nera può darti.

Quanto coraggio ci vuole per vivere dopo aver ucciso il proprio sogno? Troppo, ci vuole troppo coraggio. E questo coraggio tu non ce lo hai avuto: non avevi capito… non sapevi quanto coraggio ti sarebbe ancora servito, dopo… L'avevi già consumato tutto, il tuo coraggio, Severus. Ed ora non te n'è rimasto più: tu sopravvivi… tu non vivi.

Il coraggio di scegliere per chi non può scegliere. 

In ogni caso dovevi scegliere. Che fosse la vita o che fosse la morte… avresti comunque scelto anche per un altro essere umano. Hai fatto la scelta che ritenevi giusta… smetti di tormentarti!

Per Amore

Amore… uccidere per amore. Quali atroci parole…

Affinché non ci fosse dolore e disperazione. Perché non ci fosse dolore nei suoi occhi puri, perché non ci fossero lacrime inconsolabili, perché non fossero infinite e cocenti le delusioni. Perché non fosse infelice. Perché lo amavi, Severus. Perché amavi e continui ad amare quel sogno.

Scegliere per amore… quegli altri occhi limpidi ed allegri, quel viso e quel corpo perfetto, quella mente acuta e brillante. Dovevi difenderla, Severus, stava solo a te proteggere la sua giovane vita, la sua felicità ed il suo futuro. Non doveva esserci dolore per lei, non dovevano esserci rinunce, non doveva essere trascurata, non doveva pagare lei le conseguenze della tua scelta.

E così hai rinunciato al tuo sogno… hai rinunciato per amore suo.

Ma ora riscuotiti Severus… devi tornare a vivere… perché la stai trascurando… perché c'è un'ombra sul tuo amore… Ma lei ha bisogno di te, del tuo amore totale ed incondizionato. Della tua forza, del tuo coraggio, del tuo ottimismo e della tua voglia di vivere. Ha bisogno di te. Ha bisogno della vita.

E' il suo giudizio che temi… vero Severus? E' questa la tua più grande paura… perdere il suo amore ed il suo rispetto. Hai scelto anche per lei, quando lei non poteva farlo. Ma continui a tormentarti chiedendoti… se lei, al tuo posto, avrebbe fatto la tua stessa scelta.

Ma tu hai scelto per amore… nessuno può condannarti. 

Non condannarti tu stesso!

Torna a vivere, te ne prego, torna ad amarti e ad amare!

Il futuro

Io conosco solo i ricordi del Passato ed il peso di quella scelta; io vivo solo il dolore del Presente.

Il futuro ancora non esiste.

Il futuro lo devi ancora costruire Severus.

Ora sai che dimenticare non è la soluzione.

Hai scelto per amore… continua ad amare, con tutte le tue forze.

Le lacrime non hanno mai fine… ma da amare possono diventare dolci.

Guarda i suoi meravigliosi occhi azzurri… e trova il coraggio di parlare, per fare uscire il tuo dolore, per fare uscire il suo dolore.

Urla il tuo dolore Severus. 

Urla il tuo amore.

Torna a vivere!


End file.
